It's Hard to Say Happy Birthday
by xingasm
Summary: It's usually easy to say happy birthday to someone, but not with Kai. He really wanted to say it but he couldn't. That was why it was hard to say happy birthday.


Noisy alarm clock and dazzling sunlight made Kim Jongin which was usually called by Kai, a tall tan skinned boy, made a groan due to his laziness to open his eyes. Unfortunately, the alarm clock was just made him more annoyed so he started to try his best to open his eyes. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his right hand then sat his body. Like what he did these past few days, he took the clock from his nighstand to turn it off. But one thing from the clock distracted him and made him realized. It was already July 2nd, which was mean that it was someone special's birthday. Exactly eightteen years ago, in the year 1995, a girl named Yoo Inhye, a girl who was finally made Kai fell on her one year ago, was born. He realized that he had to do something for her that day so he got up from his bed and rushed to the bathroom. He was really excited. Once he was done, he wore his best clothes, his favorite t-shirt and jeans, not forgot with his favorite cap, backpack, also sneakers before he got out from his room to get his breakfast. Although his parents already went to their office, his mother would always prepared the bread for him first. Kai always said to her mom that it was no need to do that but his mother insisted to do it.

Done with his breakfast, he put the plate on the dishwasher and grabbed the house's key which was located in the kitchen. When he opened the door, he was greeted by the summer breeze. He locked the door, then moved his leg to the nearest bus stop from his house to fetch a bus. When the bus had arrived, he got in then took the very back seat near the window. On the way, he took out a piece of paper which he had prepared from the last night. It was a to-do-list so he could make sure that he wouldn't miss a thing. He read it one by one, with a marker on his right hand just in case if he forgot to write something. When he was sure that nothing was forgotten, he put back the paper and marker to his pocket.

The first destination was a bakery which was located in Myeongdong. Once he arrived at Myeondong, he took a few steps before he finally managed to arrive at the bakery. When he was already inside, he asked the baker for a fresh strawberry cheesecake, which was Inhye's favorite, also as her request from the last year when they were celebrating it together. He didn't forget the candles that were shaped like the number one and nine. He smiled widely while he was picking the candles. He told the baker to write "Happy Birthday Inhye-ah" on the cake. While he was waiting for the cake, he was busy wondering how Inhye would react until the baker had to call him a few times before he snapped back into the reality. He immediately approached the baker. The baker asked him if the "Happy Birthday Inhye-ah" words already like what he wanted. Kai answered the baker with a nod from his head and gave the baker the candles he picked. After paying for the cake, he got out from the bakery. He took out his to-do-list and marked the first sentence he wrote on the list. So, list number one, checked.

The second destination was a popcorn shop which was near from Myeongdong so he didn't have to take the bus again. Inhye liked to watch movies so he decided to spend her birthday by watching movies together. He bought a big bucket of caramel popcorn and butter popcorn. He already brought the DVDs on his backpack so it was no need to go to the theathre. Inhye liked to watch movies, but she prefered to watch it at home. The popcorn was still hot and it smelled really good. Kai really wanted to eat one but in the end he didn't do it. He decided to eat it with Inhye. Again, like what he did before, he took out his to-do-list and marked the list number two. When he got out from the popcorn shop, he saw an old-man who was selling bubbles. He approached the old-man and bought it so he could play the bubbles with Inhye later. He was sure that Inhye would really love it.

The third thing he had to do like what had written on his to-do-list was to buy a balloon for her. Inhye was already nineteen years old by Korean age but she still liked the childish things. But of course, Kai wouldn't mind it. Not too far from the popcorn shop, he founded a shop full of balloons. He got into the shop then looked at the balloons one by one. He picked the sky blue balloon because her favorite color was it. He asked the seller how much was it then paid for it.

The first, second, and the third lists were already fullfiled. There were still two more things to do before he finally could meet her. The fourth thing he had to do was went to the florist to buy her a bouquet of roses. Kai asked the florist which rose he should buy to a person he loved and he really missed. The florist recommended him the red roses. He then asked the florist to make a bouquet of nineteen roses. The amount of the roses represented Inhye's age. He requested the florist to make it really beautiful.

The bouquet of roses already on his hand. He marked the list number four and smiled really happily as he read an address which Inhye gave before she went to study abroad. He felt really happy, excited, and relieved. He had done his tasks and all he needed to do was to meet Inhye. He decided to ride a taxi so it would be easier to find the address.

"We are here, kid." About an hour had passed and the taxi driver told him that he already arrived at the address. Kai looked around from the window and was confused by the scenery. All he could see was the gravestones on a vast grass land.

"Ahjussi, are you sure this is the correct address?" He asked the taxi driver confusedly. There was no way that Inhye would send him here.

"Yes, kid."

"Are you really sure?" He asked again, still couldn't believe.

"Yes. Why, kid? You gave me this address so I bring you here."

"O-oh. Okay, ahjussi. Thanks." He handed the money to the taxi driver and waited him to give the change.

"You're welcome, kid. Be careful." The driver said while giving him the change.

He finally opened the taxi's door and stepped his feet on the green grass. He didn't know what to do. He suddenly saw an old-woman who was currently cleaning a grave. He then moved his feet to approach the old-woman to ask her about the address. When he was already half-way, something was distracting him.

Rest In Peace

Yoo In Hye

July 2nd 1995 - February 20th 2013

He frozed for a while after he read that. He read the gravestone once again and still couldn't believe it. He read it again and again until for the fifth time, he was sure that he wasn't misreading. The name, also the date. He kept staring it. Tears started welling on his eyes. He couldn't believe it. Was it really the Yoo Inhye he knew? Was it that Yoo Inhye whom he loved? Was it why she gave this address? Did she know it already? Why didn't she tell him before?

"No way.." He dropped all of the things that he brought and kneeled down.

"Inhye-ah, is that you?" He mumbled as the tears started falling down to his cheeks while staring at the grave in front of him.

He suddenly remembered when Inhye called her to say happy birthday to him.

_"I hope I'm still able to spend my birthday with you." She said._

_"Of course, Inhye-ah. We will spend your birthday together."_

_"Oppa, I'm sorry if we can't celebrate it together. Anyway, don't forget about the address I gave you!"_

Kai cried really hardly. He still couldn't take the fact. He still couldn't believe it. He wished that he could woke up from this nightmare but he couldn't. It was really happened.

"Did you mean the word 'it' that you said was reffering to.. your birthday, Inhye-ah?" He sobbed.

"Did you know this before? Did you have a severe disease? W-why.." He couldn't continue his words and kept sobbing while he was staring on her gravestone.

"Why.. you didn't tell me, Inhye-ah? Why?"

He still wasn't ready for this. He still wasn't ready to accept the fact. He didn't know what would happen to him later. He felt so dumb. He even didn't find out what address was Inhye gave him. He only kept it without realizing that it would bring him to the cemetery.

He couldn't do anything. It was already too late. Inhye already left him forever and he just knew it.

That was why it was hard to say happy birthday.


End file.
